Thud
by Alphavolcano
Summary: Punishment is such a normal thing among Master and servant. What happens when the roles are completly switched? -Ansem/Xehanort's Heartless x Guardiano Heartless


_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

The only sound that could be heard. The only sound heard that night.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

Getting nearer, getting nearer. Inexorable.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

An echo. Reverberating against the walls. Reaching the deep meanders of the house.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

Something that falls, something that bangs. Continuously.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

They're steps. Someone's walking toward the door. The noise becames more clear. Something else it's heard.

_Thud. Thud. Plick. Thud. Thud. Plick. Thud. Thud. Plick._

What's dripping? It's not rain, the nocturne sky is clear and the Moon's shining in all her beautifulness.

_Thud. Thud. Plick. Thud. Thud. Plick. Thud. Thud. Plick. Thud. Thud. Plick._

It has stopped. He's in front of the piece of wood that divides the room from the corridor. You can hear a labored breath, chocked by some low growls.

No. No. No. It's not true.

No. No. No. No. It's just a nightmare.

No. No. No. No. No. It's just subconscious.

No. No. No. No. No. No. He would never do it.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. It's not him.

The door yields with a single well dealt blow. Some useless wood can't stop him.

Here you have him, there in front of you, and what do you do?

Tremble. Sure it's not a suitable reaction for someone like you, right?

You feel the blood leaveing your face. You feel like passing out. A grown up like you is still afraid of the Boogie Man?

You control no more nor your breath, nor your body. Panic occurs, because you know that you're defensless against a power like that.

There are no exits. The only one's behind him.

You feel something wetting your face. Tears. Are you crying? It's no use.

He had forgiven you. And you had betraied him again. You're ashamed, but you know that it means nothing.

Now you understand what was dripping. In his hand there's a head. Chopped off, tore out, bleeding.

He's getting closer with a gloomy and cruel expression and you do nothing. Afterall, what could you do?

He tosses away the skull and with the just-freed bloody hand he pusher you against the floor.

Unbearebable weight that takes away your breath and breaks your ribs. And what can you do? Nothing.

You understand it from his gaze. He had enough. Now it's his turn. He commands, you obey.

Can you feel his other hand? Your clothes surely won't stop it, you know. But you can not react.

"P-please… D-don't do it…I-I b-beg you… D-don't…" you stutter, you sob. Someone like you? Be ashamed.

A sneer shows his teeths. Have you ever stopped? Have you ever thought about it? Why should he do it?

Even if you don't deserve it, he kisses you gently, almost trying not to cut harm you with his fangs.

The calmness before the storm.

A jacket and a pair of trouser have short lives under raging and vengeful claws. As your skin does.

Can you feel those blades? The one signing tracks on your chest? They could have been loving and tender. But not. You have refused them, even if unconsciously .

Can you feel the piercing cold gnawing you? It could have been warmness, but you avoided it.

Can you feel the pain? It could have been pleasure, but you really didn't think about it.

cry, beg for pity, say that you're sorry, do whatever you want to. He's as deaf as you've been with him.

You know what's the worst thing? He hasn't even started.

You tremble, tremble like a leaf. An almost ridiculous sight.

You find some courage to look him in the eyes. Maybe only now you understand what he has experienced. He ha sit written on the face and in his irises.

_Jealousy, jealousy, jealousy. Like a knife twisted in the same place again and again. Jealousy, jealousy, jealousy._

_Betrayal, betrayal, betrayal. An incessant hammer beating on the head. Betrayal, betrayal, betrayal._

_Suffering, suffering, suffering. If it's true that having a heart means feeling true emotions, in cases like this you thank the sky above for not having one. Suffering, suffering, suffering._

_Solitude, solitude, solitude. Nights and nights, dark and cold. No one to stay with, no one to talk to, no one to feel wanted. Solitude, solitude, solitude._

Almost for instinct, you raise your hand and caress his face, like to say that you're sorry once again.

But your actions has made him more un feeling than before.

He had tried to open his heart and everything that entered hurt him. What the meaning in doing the same mistakes again? To err is human. But he's not human. Your little lover has repeated it to him over and over.

But still, he looks puzzled at you for a second. He's not used to tenderness. Not from you.

For that moment, you thought that he had sorgive you again. Wrong.

He's tired. He can take no more. Forgiveness is not contemplated.

Can you feel that lancinating pain breaking you into? Judging by your screams, it seems so.

Your lungs are burning, you don't feel the tears anymore, but you know that th're there tracing your face.

You start to feel bad. Maybe it's the bloodlost? Maybe they're the senses of guilt taking you? Maybe they're your bones giving way? Maybe it's because you feel that you deserve all this?

Your thoughts break because of the continuous pain that opens you from below. Repetitive, sustained.

You didn't know it could hurt so much, did you? Especially done by someone you care for.

Open your eyes, look at him. He's suffering too. Don't think that he likes what he's doing. Afterall, he keeps on feeling like a mutinous.

In a desperate attempt to make him understand that you care for him, you strive to get up a little and put your arms around his neck. I could say to you that this too, is an useless effort .

Are you stupified of his strenght? You didn't believe he could do something like this, right?

For a whole night, you were the slave and he was the master. You had disobeied and he had severely punished you.

Maybe, after all this, you understood that what you were making was wrong, but you payed a high price. You know that nothing would've happened if only you were more clever, more careful.

Maybe it's late. It's not sure that he'll forgive you, _again. _It's true, he made you pay for it, but you believe that that's worth years of suffering?

Pray, pray Kingdom Hearts. Pray, hoping that despite everything he has a heart to feel pity for you , because the nights are endless in the worlds that you yourself made fall into darkness.

Your elemente has never frightened you so much, did it?


End file.
